In a television receiver, a zoomed picture has a greater need for good luma/chroma (Y/C) separation than a non-zoomed picture. The zoomed image is magnified to occupy the entire display screen, and, therefore, any contamination due to the presence of chroma in the luma channel (and vice versa) becomes more noticeable in the zoom mode.